A portable electronic device may seek to establish a trusted relationship with a service entity that provides a service, such as a mobile video streaming service or an electronic book subscription service. The trusted relationship may be achieved through successful mutual authentication in which the portable electronic device is able to verify the identity of the service entity, and the service entity is able to verify the identity of the portable electronic device. Typically, authentication is achieved using cryptographic data and credentials, such as keys. For example, the portable electronic device and the service entity may each possess cryptographic data which can be exchanged in order to authenticate each other.
Portable electronic devices may be provisioned with cryptographic data and credentials during the manufacturing process.